And i like it
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Yuki thinks Shuichi kissed a girl.Read and Review please.Cute/Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation on the song I used for this fic. **

**Asakura here with a Gravitation fic. I'm doing this because tomorrow is the first day of school and I wanted to write something to calm me down. So here it is. This is kind of a song fic, in so kind of way. - I kissed a girl- by-Katy it please read and review.**

**Summery: Yuki thinks Shuichi kissed a girl.**

_'Song' _

**One-Shot**

_**And I like it**_

Shuichi arrived home with a smile on his face. It was a normal smiled.

''Why are you so happy Shuichi?'' Yuki asked.

He was sitting down in the living room when his little lover came into the apartment.

''Uh...oh hey Yuki, didn't see you...no special reason…_I kissed a girl_.'' Shuichi said whispering the last part.

''What?'' Yuki asked he didn't get the last part.

''Nothing, well love you Yuki but I got to call Hiro.'' Shuichi said and walk to the next room.

Yuki began to wondered, his lover was acting a little wired, and usually he came into the apartment screaming 'YUKI YUKI YUKI IM HOME.' But not today. He decided to call Tohma to see if something had happened at work. He picked up the phone called Tohma.

''Moshi Moshi.'' Was heard at the other line.

''Tohma it's me Yuki.'' He said.

''Eiri how are you, do you need something?'' Tohma asked.

''Yea Shuichi.'' Eiri said.

''Did something happen to Shindou?'' Tohma asked.

''No, he's okay...but did something happened at work? He's acting a little wired today.'' Yuki asked.

''No everything was okay.'' Tohma said.

''*Sigh* Alright then I'll just asked him, bye Tohma.'' Yuki said and hand up.

Yuki walked over to next room wanting to talk to his little lover, but something else caught his attention.

_''I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.'' _Yuki heard the voice of his lover saying these words.

He was so mad he wanted to go in there and scream at Shuichi, but decided to stay calm and listing some more.

_''It felt so wrong it felt so right don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a girl and I like it, I liked it.'' _Shuichi said in the phone.

'Who is he talking to and what is he saying?' Yuki asked himself.

''_No, I don't even know your name, It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game, just human nature, It's not what good girl's do, not how they should behave my head gets so confused, hard to obey.''_

'He's talking to that girl he kissed.' Yuki thought. 'What is he doing with her, I thought he loved me, he doesn't even know her name.'

_''Us girl's we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, hard to resist, so touchable too good to deny it, It ain't no big deal, it's innocent.''_

What us girl, what did Shuichi meant by that? Did he consider him self as a girl because he was the uke in the relationship? Soft skin? They toughed each other. Hard to resist? She beautiful then. It innocent? What was so innocent about cheating with on lover?

Yuki entered the room and glared at his lover; Shuichi turned around and smiled at him.

''Hey I got to go; yea I'll see you later.'' Shuichi said and hang up the phone.

''And who was that?'' Yuki asked in an angry tone.

Shuichi frowned.

''Hiro, I told you I was going to call him.'' Shuichi said.

''Hiro uh? So you weren't talking to a girl?'' Yuki asked.

''No what make's you think that?'' Shuichi asked.

''I don't know maybe the fact that you kissed a girl and you like it, and you don't even know her name. How could you do this to me? I gave you my heart and now your kissing girls.'' Yuki asked,

''Wait you were listening to my conversation.'' Shuichi said.

''Well yes because I thought you were cheating on me. And it turns out to be true. How can you kiss a girl Shuichi and like it, my kisses are way better than hers.'' Yuki said.

Shuichi began laughing.

''Yuki I love your kisses there the best, but I didn't kiss a girl. I passed by a music store and I went in, I started listening to English music and I heard this one called 'I kissed a girl.' It's a pretty good song, so when I was done listening to it, it got stuck in my head and now I was singing it over and over." Shuichi said and hugged is now calm lover.

''A song...so you never kissed a girl and you never liked it?'' Yuki asked feeling kind of stupid at the moment.

''Well in my younger day's I did kiss a girl but I didn't like made me realize that I didn't like girl but when I first kissed a man I loved it.'' Shuichi said.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, I should didn't have jumped to conclusions, and I should have asked you first what was going on. I feel like a fool." Yuki said.

"I should be mad at you for it, but I'm not." Shuichi said kissing Yuki in the lips.

Yuki smiled.

"I hate the first person you shared you kiss with boy or girl." Yuki said.

"You can get mad at the first girl I kissed, but you can't get mad at my first man kiss, because he's standing right in front of me, holding me in his strong manly arms." Shuichi said with a smirk.

Yuki eyes widen, he was Shuichi first man kiss.

''You mean I was you fist guy kiss?'' Yuki asked.

''Yea and my only one.'' Shuichi said and kissed Yuki with so much love and passion.

''So why were you telling Hiro the lyrics to the song?'' Yuki asked.

''Well he wanted me to sing it for him, to see if he heard the song before.'' Shuichi said.

''I see, I'm sorry Shuichi let me make it up to you by taking you to bed.'' Yuki said with a smirk.

''I'll love that.'' Shuichi said.

Yuki smirked and carried Shuichi to their room, where they stayed and make love all night.

**So what do you think? Reviews's are welcome. I didn't put the entire song, so sorry about that, but it's an awesome song give it a try. I re-wrote this story because it had lots of mistakes. **

_**Love Asakura, **_


End file.
